Un secret si bien gardé
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker semble cacher quelque chose à tout le monde. Ses absences commencent à intriguer sérieusement Jarod qui décide de la suivre. Ce qu'il va découvrir a de quoi remuer de durs sentiments...(chapitre unique)


Auteur : Andy56 (MissParker63hotmail.com) Genre : Général Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Time-Line : Peu de temps après IOTH. Résumé : Jarod a l'impression que Mlle Parker cache quelque chose alors il décide de la suivre...  
  
Un secret si bien gardé  
  
Je suis garé devant chez elle, j'attends depuis une heure qu'elle daigne rentrer du Centre. Je jette un œil à ma montre : 20h12. Elle ne dormira pas beaucoup, elle sera de mauvaise humeur demain matin. J'aperçois enfin sa voiture, sa longue et fine silhouette s'en extrait et prend la direction de sa villa. C'est tellement difficile de la voir sans pouvoir lui parler, la toucher...  
  
Je suis là car elle m'intrigue depuis environ deux ans. Enfin, elle m'intrigue depuis plus de trente ans mais ces deux dernières années, quelque chose cloche. Il m'arrive d'essayer de la joindre mais elle ne répond nulle part, ni sur son portable, ni au Centre, ni chez elle. Quand ça arrive, je tente ma chance avec Sydney et il me dit qu'il ne sait pas où elle est. Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire, c'est un très bon psy et même moi, un génie, il peut me tromper. Mais je sais qu'il est honnête avec moi, depuis toujours, il ne ferait rien qui puisse me nuire.  
  
Elle n'est pas chez elle depuis cinq minutes qu'elle ressort déjà et se remet au volant de son puissant bolide. Elle démarre en trombe, je pense que ma BMW pourra la suivre aisément. A priori, elle se dirige vers Blue Cove. Je garde une certaine distance entre nos deux véhicules, elle sent ces choses là, elle reste sans arrêt aux aguets. Parker est généralement très douée dans ce qu'elle entreprend mais le respect du code de la route lui sera toujours aussi difficile. Il faudrait que je lui en parle un de ces jours, lui faire comprendre qu'elle prend des risques inutiles ne serait pas un mal.  
  
Mlle Parker s'arrête tout de même au feu rouge, deux voitures nous séparent et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aie repéré. Néanmoins, elle démarra rapidement à mon goût et tourne sur sa gauche. J'attends quelques secondes avant de faire de même et quand j'aborde la ruelle, je l'aperçois au loin qui prend un nouveau carrefour. J'accélère, je ne dois pas la perdre, je veux absolument savoir où elle va.  
  
Pourquoi le fais-je ? Etrange question, je reproduis sur elle ce que je lui reproche depuis cinq années : je la traque, la surveille. La curiosité m'a toujours tenu en éveil, l'envie d'en savoir plus sur le Centre pour en savoir plus sur moi... Non, je me mens à moi-même, je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait, peut-être m'assurer de sa sécurité. Je tourne de nouveau et elle a disparu. Je n'ai pas été malin sur ce coup, une voiture sombre qui la suit, elle s'est méfiée. Elle est douée et très intelligente.  
  
Je décide alors de reprendre l'artère principale de Blue Cove. A l'instant où je m'arrête au stop, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une Porsche noire décapotable qui rentre dans un parking souterrain. Je ne fais ni une ni deux et me gare, sans regarder où. Je me mets à courir en traversant la route et parviens à passer la porte automatique qui ne me laissait plus que trente centimètres pour me faufiler. J'entends une portière qui claque, des talons qui martèlent le sol. J'ose jeter un œil, elle ouvre une porte et s'engouffre dans un couloir qui mène aux escaliers.  
  
Je me précipite et commence à monter les marches, quatre par quatre, lavant les yeux pour vérifier à quel étage elle s'arrête. Ses talons se taisent, des gonds crissent, vite je dois voir où elle va. Je retiens la poignée et passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle est au fond du couloir, en face d'une porte. Elle respire difficilement. Je remarque alors qu'elle tient quelque chose dans sa main droite. C'est un sac en plastique je crois mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Elle plonge sa main dans sa poche et la ressort en tenant un trousseau de clés. Elle en insère une dans la serrure et pousse la porte pour entrer. Je me décide alors à avancer sans faire le moindre bruit, je sais que ce que je fais est très mal. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je découvre ce qu'elle cache, qui elle dissimule dans cet appartement.  
  
Et si elle était amoureuse tout simplement ? Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question. Elle m'ignore peut-être car elle pense à un autre homme. Ca expliquerait bien des choses alors. Et je me disais être un génie. Génie de quoi ? Génie de qui ? J'écoute, j'entends sa voix et j'ai honte. Il y a quelqu'un avec elle, un homme je crois. Ils discutent tranquillement, pendant plus d'une heure. J'ai des crampes dans les jambes mais je voudrais tellement savoir qui se trouve dans cet appartement. J'entends alors ses talons qui s'approchent de la porte alors je me mets à courir pour me cacher à l'étage supérieur. Accroupi, je la vois qui descend les escaliers, je crois qu'elle pleurait mais je n'en suis pas sûr.  
  
Que dois-je faire ? Si je vais voir cette personne, il faudra que je justifie ma présence mais comment être crédible ? Et si c'était un agent du Centre dans elle est amoureuse, il pourrait me capturer. C'est plus fort que moi, je dois savoir. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et je marche vers cet appartement qui m'intrigue tant. Je frappe deux coups, un homme me répond. Je suis dans le même cas que Mlle Parker tout à l'heure, j'ai du mal à contrôler mon souffle. Faites que je ne le connaisse pas. La porte s'ouvre, mon cœur se décroche : lui ???!!!  
  
Je sens mes jambes qui se dérobent sous moi, il est aussi surpris mais trouve le courage de m'inviter à entrer. Il est en fauteuil roulant, c'est si étrange de voir Thomas ainsi. Mes mains tremblent, il est vivant. Vivant mais paralysé. Paralysé mais vivant. Je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Alors toutes les personnes qui ont un contact avec le Centre ne meurent-elles jamais ? Raines, Jacob, Lyle et maintenant Thomas, ils simulent tous leur mort. Mais avec le jumeau de Sydney, c'est bien le seul que je suis ravi de revoir et celui à qui j'ai le plus de questions à poser.  
  
« Jarod ? s'étonne-t-il en m'invitant à entrer.  
  
-Oui, j'ai suivi Parker. Ce... c'est elle qui a...  
  
-J'ai été conduit à l'hôpital et j'ai subi une longue et périlleuse opération. Il était possible de m'extraire la balle mais pas sans risques, je savais que je pourrais rester paralysé mais c'était ça ou la mort. Parker était là, elle m'a soutenu et j'ai sauté le pas.  
  
-Et tout ça, tous ces pleurs, cet enterrement, c'était du faux ?  
  
-L'enterrement oui mais pas les pleurs. Avant la cérémonie, elle est venue à l'hôpital et c'est elle qui m'a annoncé que je serais paralysé à vie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre.  
  
-Mais es-tu au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé après ?  
  
-Le dossier RUMOR classé Z3, Brigitte, son bébé... Parker m'a tout raconté depuis le début, dans les moindres détails.  
  
-Je suis si content de te revoir Thomas.  
  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Parker ne voulait pas courir de risques, si quelqu'un du Centre vous voyait rentrer tous les deux plusieurs fois dans le même immeuble, vous auriez pu avoir des problèmes.  
  
-Elle aurait pu me le dire, on se serait débrouillés...  
  
-Elle le voulait mais... elle avait peur pour moi, pour toi...  
  
-Je comprends. Oh mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas, c'est vraiment toi !  
  
-Et oui, mais en moins bon état.  
  
-J'imagine combien ça doit être dur pour toi.  
  
-J'ai surmonté cette épreuve grâce à Parker, si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sombré. Tous les jours elle me téléphone, elle vient me voir chaque semaine, elle est vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle a su trouver les mots et les gestes.  
  
-C'est étrange d'entendre parler d'elle ainsi mais d'un autre coté, je sais qu'elle en est tout à fait capable.  
  
-C'est une battante, elle s'est vraiment battue pour moi. Si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait opéré elle-même.  
  
-Je n'en doute pas ! »  
  
Mlle Parker était recroquevillée dans son canapé, observant le feu qui crépitait dans sa cheminée. Elle venait de rentrer de chez Thomas et comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait si malheureuse, si fautive. Quand elle le voyait dans ce fauteuil roulant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était sa faute. Si elle avait accepté immédiatement de partir, il serait toujours debout, ils seraient heureux en Oregon. Cela avait été un dur combat, ce faux enterrement avait été insupportable. elle avait imaginé que c'était la réalité, elle ne parvenait ensuite plus à la différencier de ses rêves les plus horribles. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait était si immense que ça n'avait pas été difficile du tout pour elle de jouer les veuves éplorées devant son père, Raines et toute leur clique.  
  
Elle avait aussi été déterminée à faire la lumière sur sa tentative de meurtre et à chaque fois qu'elle en avait appris plus, elle lui en avait fait part. Les épreuves les plus dures à surmonter avait été cette paralysie à accepter, expliquer à Thomas ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi et enfin, mentir à Jarod. Pleurer devant lui pour simuler la mort de Tommy avait été affreux pour elle. Et un an après sa tentative d'assassinat, avant de découvrir ce dossier RUMOR, elle avait eu des visions de Tommy. Des flashs où il marchait, où il souriait et à la fin, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Le jour suivant, elle s'était précipitée chez lui et le lui avait dit, des dizaines de fois. Il fut étonné mais heureux, elle se dévoilait enfin totalement.  
  
Elle se sentait s'assoupir quand un bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Elle se retourna et vit Jarod, elle le fixa sans un mot. Elle l'avait vu la suivre et se doutait à en voir l'expression sur son visage, qu'il avait découvert son secret. Mlle Parker resta silencieuse alors qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire désormais ? Peut-être allait-il lui faire des reproches pour ne pas avoir su faire suffisamment confiance, pour ne pas lui avoir dit que son ami était vivant. Elle allait sûrement avoir le droit à une remontrance ou un sermon destiné à lui enseigner les règles de la vie, de l'amitié, etc...  
  
« Je l'ai vu.  
  
-Je m'en doutais.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
  
-Tu connais la réponse alors pourquoi poser la question.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Parce que pour la première fois, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, comment le prendre.  
  
-J'ai souffert, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre inutilement. Voilà, tu es content ?  
  
-Triste. Nous avions établis un pacte qui, je le pensais, incluait que tu partages avec moi ce genre de choses, non ?  
  
-Peut-être, ce sont tes règles, pas les miennes.  
  
-Parker, ce n'est pas rien ! C'est Thomas tout de même, il est mon ami. Je te l'ai... je te l'ai présenté pour une bonne raison, j'ai en lui une confiance aveugle. je savais qu'il...  
  
-Voudrait m'emmener loin du Centre. Et grâce à toi il est dans ce fauteuil, tu vois le résultat maintenant ?  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que ton père irait jusque là.  
  
-Tu parles du quel là ?  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, les deux étaient susceptibles de vouloir sa mort pour diverses raisons.  
  
-Elles ne me suffisent pas ces raisons, quelles qu'elles soient. Tommy est paralysé à vie et personne ne pourra changer ça ! »  
  
Les larmes qui emplissaient jusque là les yeux de Mlle Parker se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Elle les effaça rageusement du revers de la main plus cacha son visage. Jarod était très mal à l'aise de la voir craquer, il ne pouvait rien pour elle pour le moment et il le savait. Il réalisa alors combien cette situation avait dû être un enfer pour elle pendant ces deux années. Mlle Parker avait chaque jour dû garder ce secret, le préserver aussi bien de Sydney que de Broots ou des dirigeants du Centre. Elle avait eu à faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ou que ses collègues ne changent pas d'attitude.  
  
« Je suis désolé. Je retournerai le voir dans quelques jours.  
  
-C'est ça, tire-toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »  
  
Elle se leva alors brusquement et se précipita vers Jarod qui se trouvait déjà près de la porte d'entrée. Elle le saisit par le col et le plaqua au mur, appuyant fortement sur sa gorge. Le Caméléon vit une telle rage dans ses yeux, mais il savait que cette haine ne lui était pas totalement destinée. Il la fixa, attendant qu'elle lui dise le fond de sa pensée et un peu plus aussi.  
  
« Je te jure que si le Centre se rend compte de quoi que ce soit à cause de toi. Je te fais la peau, peu importe si je dois traverser 15 fois tout le pays pour te retrouver, c'est clair ?  
  
-Il n'y aura pas de problème Parker, tu le sais très bien alors arrête de jouer les dures à cuir devant moi, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu es capable quand tu es en colère.  
  
-Tire-toi. TIRE-TOI je te dis ! »  
  
Je n'en reviens pas, l'autre soir j'ai appelée Mlle Parker et elle m'a demandé de venir le plus vite possible la voir. Et moi, sans réfléchir une seconde, je me suis mis en route. A entendre sa voix, il est certain que ce n'est pas un piège. Elle avait l'air tendue et inquiète, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais ça ne va pas tarder. Je pense qu'elle va me demander quelque chose, mais quoi ? J'ai beau me triturer le cerveau, aucune réponse précise ne me vient à l'esprit. Je ne crois qu'elle aie une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer, du genre « Raines à trouvé Tommy », du moins j'espère pour elle, pour eux. J'aperçois enfin sa maison, je jette un œil autour de moi, restant sur mes gardes. Il n'y a rien d'étrange alors je descends de voiture et rentre directement chez elle sans frapper. « Tu es enfin là. Il faut que m'aide, nous avons besoin Thomas et moi de faux papiers. Enfin, je pense que tu a les connaissances requises pour nous créer une nouvelle vie avec tout ce dont nous avons besoin.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-On part Jarod, tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Maintenant que tu es au courant, je me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas profiter de tes talents pour disparaître à tout jamais sans avoir à fuir sans cesse le Centre ? Et puis, j'ai peur que Raines ne découvre notre petit manège, je n'en peux plus, ça fait deux ans que ces mensonges durent. Alors on s'installe quelque part et on se fond dans le paysage, aide-nous s'il te plaît.  
  
-Tu me demandes ça comme ça ? Sans même me mettre au courant avant ?  
  
-Et bien voilà, tu es au courant, alors ? Tu peux nous faire ça pour... après- demain ?  
  
-Pas de problème de ce coté là mais... Vous voulez aller où ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, loin du Centre en tout cas. Tu as une idée ?  
  
-La Californie est une belle région.  
  
-Parfait, apporte les papiers vendredi chez Tommy vers vingt heures. Après le Centre, je passerai chercher le reste de mes affaires chez moi pour partir.  
  
-N'emporte pas trop de choses, il faudra être rapide. S'il te manque des meubles ou des vêtements, tu les achèteras sur place et si tu as oublié des affaires importantes ici, je te les apporterai.  
  
-Merci Jarod, après tout ce que je t'ai fait je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi décidément. Aller, vas t'en, tu as du boulot. »  
  
Mlle Parker m'ouvre la porte et me jette presque dehors. Je reste une minute sur le perron, le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe. Je ne saisis plus rien, ça fait 5 ans que je m'escrime à vouloir la faire quitter le Centre et là... sans même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle le fait, plus déterminée que jamais. Je remonte dans ma voiture et me dirige vers mon hôtel, bien sûr que je vais les aider. Trente ans que je veux son bonheur et elle est étonnée que j'accepte de lui procurer des papiers ?  
  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse évidement mais savoir que ce ne sera pas avec moi me déchire le cœur. J'avais toujours pensé que le jour où elle sauterait le pas, ce serait ma main qui serait tendue de l'autre coté du précipice, et non celle de Tommy. En ce moment même, j'ai honte de moi car je m'en veux d'avoir un jour permis la rencontre entre Thomas et Parker. Je sais qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal, c'est sûr, mais j'ai tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de respirer la fragrance de son parfum, de l'entendre rire de bon cœur et sans retenue... Tous ces merveilleux moments, c'est Thomas qui les partagera avec elle et non moi, le pire c'est que c'est de ma seule faute...  
  
Je secoue brusquement la tête, comment puis-je être si égoïste ? Après tout, Thomas mérite largement d'être avec Parker. Il sait comment la rendre heureuse, la faire sourire, lui ôter ce voile de dureté. C'est avec lui qu'elle se sent la mieux, pas avec moi ou alors elle me l'aurait dit depuis longtemps. Pour lui, il a suffit de quelques semaines et pour moi, au bout de trente ans, elle n'a pas cillé. Il y a donc une logique à tout ça, elle était jeune quand elle m'a offert mon premier baiser, c'était son premier aussi je crois, elle voulait juste voir comment c'était et puis c'est tout. Comment ai-je pu me monter de tels films pendant tout ce temps, il n'y avait bien que moi pour croire qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose à mon égard. C'est n'importe quoi, pathétique carrément...  
  
Mlle Parker entra dans l'appartement de Tommy, Jarod s'y trouvait déjà, installé sur le canapé et expliquant les derniers détails à son ami. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement puis s'assit avec eux pour être à son tour mise au courant. En un quart d'heure, tout était réglé, les couple avait ses papiers, ses nouvelles identités et ses nouvelles occupations. Jarod pris Tommy dans ses bras et à leur grand étonnement, Parker accepta de faire de même. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance mais se promirent aussi de rester en contact, au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait un problème et besoin d'aide.  
  
Ils avaient prévu de téléphoner à Sydney et Broots pour leur expliquer leur situation quand ils seraient enfin en sécurité. Pour le moment, il fallait fuir et le plus vite possible au risque de se faire repérer par les agents du Centre. Jarod aida Mlle Parker à apporter les valises dans l'ascenseur puis elle prit place au volant de leur 4x4 avec Thomas à coté d'elle. Jarod leur fit un dernier sourire et ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement vers leur nouvelle et paisible vie. Mlle Parker jeta un œil dans son rétro viseur, elle était heureuse d'avoir gardé un lien avec Jarod, ils se verraient à l'écart des problèmes et feraient plus ample connaissance en tant qu'amis.  
  
Me voilà de nouveau seul, dans ma chambre d'hôtel, perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai appelé Sydney pour lui apprendre la nouvelle et le prévenir que Mlle Parker avait fuit définitivement le Centre. Sans oublier de lui annoncer que Thomas n'était pas mort et l'avait suivi. Il a été agréablement surpris mais s'est vite inquiété de mon "état''. Il a été gentil et je pense l'avoir rassuré, je lui ai dit de quitter le Centre à son tour, que je pouvais les aider Broots et lui. Il a dit qu'il lui en parlerait mais que sa place était ici, pour continuer cette sorte de contrôle sur Raines afin de l'empêcher de me retrouver. Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il dit pour cacher la vérité. Peut-être pense-t-il qu'il mérite de rester dans le Centre, qu'il doit payer pour le mal qu'il a fait autour de lui, pour m'avoir gardé prisonnier. Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je commence à m'assoupir quand un coup de téléphone me fait sursauter.  
  
« Allo ?  
  
-C'est Sydney, Jarod... Il y a problème.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ?  
  
-Et bien, je ne sais pas comment mais Raines s'est rendu compte que Mlle Parker avait quitté la ville. Ils ont fouillé sa maison et ont remarqué qu'il manquait des affaires.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Ils a réquisitionné Broots, un autre informaticien et une armée de nettoyeurs pour mettre la main sur elle.  
  
-Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont quelque chose ?  
  
-Ils viennent juste de quitter le Centre Jarod... Il faut absolument que tu la préviennes.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu, je le fais tout de suite. »  
  
Je raccroche pour appeler Parker sur son portable mais il ne répond pas. Je m'inquiète un instant, l'imaginant déjà aux prises avec les sbires de Raines. Mais je réfléchis et me calme, ils doivent être dans l'avion et les portables doivent être éteints. Pas de quoi être effrayé. Je me lève et tourne en rond quelques minutes. Les agents du Centre ont dû prendre leur jet privé et pousser la vitesse au maximum pour arriver en Californie avant eux. Même si je me dépêchais, il me faudrait un avion de chasse pour arriver là-bas en premier. Comment faire ? Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que d'attendre à moins que... Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire, je me dégote un avion et je fonce, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mlle Parker et Thomas méritent largement cette nouvelle vie et je vais les y aider.  
  
Je descends de l'avion, deux stewards aident Thomas avec son fauteuil. Seigneur, pourquoi tant de malheurs en une seule vie ? Pourquoi s'en prendre aux autres si c'est moi qui dois souffrir ? Je soupire mais tommy me regarde en me faisant son grand sourire qui me fait fondre. Je l'embrasse puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'endroit où on récupèrera nos bagages. Nous avons trois valises mais je lui propose d'aller les récupérer toute seule, il accepte. Je m'approche sur tapis où défilent les sacs puis au bout d'une demi heure, je récupère nos valises pour les déposer sur un chariot à roulettes. Je rejoins Tommy et nous traversons tranquillement l'aéroport pour trouver un taxi.  
  
Il y a beaucoup de monde et peu de voitures mais nous attendons patiemment notre tour. Tommy prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre doucement. Il sait que je suis stressée, tout cela est tellement nouveau pou moi. Je ne sais pas si ça va me plaire et je sais encore moins si j'arriverai à m'y habituer. Je vais changer radicalement d'environnement, plus de cannibales, d'armes, de douleur, de bouteille d'oxygène qui grince... Vu de cet angle, je suis plutôt rassurée ! Mais ça me rappelle le jour je suis restée coincée dans une sous-sol avec Sydney et que je lui avais involontairement tiré dessus. Je lui avais dit qu'une vie où je papoterais avec les voisines en faisant mes courses n'arriverait jamais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que les événements prennent dangereusement cette tournure. Je sens que je vais m'inscrire dans un stand de tir et faire des courses de voiture si je ne veux pas devenir folle !  
  
Un taxi s'arrête à notre hauteur et le conducteur en descend. Il ouvre le coffre et attrape nos valises pour les y glisser. Très aimablement ensuite, il me propose son aide pour que tommy monte dans le véhicule. Tout d'abord je refuse mais il se fait insistant alors je finis par céder. Ca y est, je commence déjà à changer et à ne plus me laisser faire. Mais où est passée Mlle Parker ? Thomas est aussi étonnée que moi de ce changement de comportement mais ça a l'air de lui plaire. L'homme referme la portière et fais le tour du taxi pour se mettre au volant. Je m'apprête à faire de même quand j'entends prononcer mon nom alors je me retourne et aperçois Raines et Lyle, accompagnés de trois nettoyeurs.  
  
« Tu comptais nous fausser compagnie avec ce guignol de Wall Street soeurette ?  
  
- Lyle ? (au conducteur de taxi) Partez, emmenez-le ! VITE ! (à Lyle quand le taxi est parti) Mais comment...  
  
-(à ses nettoyeurs) Suivez-le ! (à Parker) J'ai toujours trouvé que Broots était performant.  
  
-C'est Broots qui t'a aidé ?  
  
-Et oui, c'est parfois difficile de faire la différence entre nos amis et nos ennemis.  
  
-Pour toi c'est pas compliqué en tout cas, mon choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps.  
  
-Alors comme ça tu le planquais depuis bientôt deux ans ? Je dois te dire que tu m'impressionnes sur ce coup Parker. Tu as été très douée.  
  
-Pas assez il faut croire.  
  
-Aller, occupez-vous d'elle. »  
  
Lyle tenait son arme presque contre lui pour la dissimuler des yeux de tous, sauf de Mlle Parker évidement. Ce fut Sam qui passa les menottes à la jeune femme, elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il ne les avait presque pas serrées. Mlle Parker leva les yeux vers lui et comprit à son regard ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y avait plus que Raines et Lyle qui la surveillaient, deux contre deux, ils avaient leurs chances. Elle libéra son poignet droit et saisit l'arme qui lui donnait Sam, ils pointèrent ensuite chacun leur révolver contre Lyle et Raines. Mlle Parker les obligea à leur donner les leurs et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux pour prendre un autre taxi qui venait de s'immobiliser près d'eux. Mlle Parker s'inquiétait pour Thomas et priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils devaient débuter leur nouvelle vie en espérant le retrouver rapidement.  
  
Je suis arrivé à l'aéroport juste à temps pour voir Thomas partir seul dans le taxi. J'ai réfléchis une seconde, qui avait le plus besoin d'aide ? J'ai choisi Thomas, priant pour que Sam aide Parker. Je suis donc monté dans un taxi dont le conducteur venait de descendre pour aider ses clients. J'ai bien sûr eu le droit à toute une liste de noms d'oiseaux, tous plus affectueux les uns que les autres. La Lincoln du Centre colle maintenant le taxi de Thomas et je colle la Lincoln. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous sommes bloqués dans un embouteillage et on doit s'arrêter. Les hommes en noir descendent de leur véhicule alors je fais ni une ni deux et les suis, l'un d'entre eux tend le bras, menaçant Thomas d'une arme. Je ne sais alors pas ce qui me prend, je me mets à courir et me jette devant eux au moment où ils ouvrent le feu, afin de protéger Thomas.  
  
Je m'effondre, prisonnier d'une atroce douleur. J'entend des cris, j'aperçois les nettoyeurs qui s'approchent et me secouent. Je pense à Thomas, à Parker... J'ai fait ça pour eux. Et ma famille, je ne les rencontrerai jamais alors. Ma vue se trouble, je saisis quelques sons. Une sirène de police retentit et j'entend les nettoyeurs qui s'enfuient en courant. La voix de Thomas... Il prononce mon nom... Je crois qu'il a réussi à se hisser jusqu'à moi et qu'il me secoue lui aussi mais je ne suis pas sûr. La douleur s'estompe et je ne sens plus rien, je ne vois plus, je n'entends plus. je m'endors tranquillement...  
  
Thomas était sorti du taxi et avait rampé tant bien que mal jusqu'à Jarod. Il avait retiré la veste pour la glisser sous sa tête. Il ordonnait à Jarod de se battre mais il avait reçu la balle en plein cœur et il ne parvenait pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Les nettoyeurs avaient pris la fuite sans avoir le temps de s'occuper de son cas car la police était toute proche. Ils avaient été alertés par les coups de feu sans doute. Thomas pressait la blessure sanguinolente de Jarod sans grand espoir, il le voyait partir sans être capable de l'aider. Cet homme l'avait été maintes fois, il lui avait présenté l'amour de sa vie et il ne pouvait même pas le sauver. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Il soupira profondément, que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion quand il reconnu la voix de Mlle Parker. Il leva la tête pour la voir arriver.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu non ! Jarod, que lui est-il arrivé ?  
  
-Il m'a sauvé la vie... je n'ai rien pu faire Parker, je suis tellement désolé...  
  
-Jarod... Jarod réponds-moi, ne nous laisse pas... Pas maintenant que les choses s'arrangeaient...  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien Parker, il est mort.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible. Mais quand est-ce que ces salauds vont s'arrêter ??!! C'est tellement injuste... »  
  
Thomas parvint à se tenir relativement droit pour prendre Mlle Parker dans ses bras. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et se serrait contre lui. Elle était si malheureuse, Jarod ne méritait vraiment pas de mourir ainsi. Il devait y avoir une solution... Autre chose... Les larmes dévalaient sans retenue ses joues pâles, Thomas n'était pas loin d'en faire de même. Elle tenait toujours la main de Jarod dans la sienne, elle sentait déjà sa peau se refroidir et aurait presque juré qu'elle se durcissait. Le voir comme ça était irréel, lui qui était si plein de vie, lui dont les yeux étaient toujours si pétillants. Elle passa les doigts sur son visage pour fermer ses paupières, son regard vide était trop douloureux à supporter.  
  
Thomas et Mlle Parker avaient eu le droit, après autopsie et enquête, d'emmener le corps de Jarod pour que la mise en terre s'effectue à San Fransisco. Mlle Parker eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre goût à la vie après cette immense perte mais Tommy fut là pour lui soutenir le moral. Ils commencèrent alors à s'habituer à cette nouvelle ville, où Sydney, Broots et Debbie avaient réussi à les rejoindre, ayant abandonné le Centre juste après elle. Le psychologue n'avait évidement pas osé abandonner Angelo dans cette maison des horreurs et l'avait emmené avec lui.  
  
Ainsi, Mlle Parker s'occupait principalement de la rénovation d'une ancienne demeure, avec les conseils et l'aide, quand c'était possible, de Thomas. Jarod avait évidement pensé à tout avant de leur procurer ces nouvelles identités, il leur avait ouvert un compte en banque gracieusement garni par les fonds du Centre. Grâce à cela, ils pouvaient prendre le temps de s'installer et de retrouver un équilibre, loin de toute vie torturée, afin de vivre un amour grandissant de jour en jour...  
  
A Thomas Gates (5 juillet 1962- 8 mai 1999) Un homme qui ne méritait pas de disparaître aussi tragiquement... Un homme qui a su apprivoiser un animal sauvage... Un homme qui savait reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis... Un homme juste, honnête et clairvoyant... A toi qui a fait connaître le grand amour et le bonheur à celle qui le méritait le plus au monde. Tout simplement merci Tommy...  
  
Fin.  
  
Alors ? C'est bon ? J'ai encore le droit de vivre après avoir « osé » tuer Jarod et mettre Mlle Parker avec Tommyyyyyy ? Bah ouais, je ne pouvais pas saquer les copines de Jarod mais pour Tommyyyyyy c'est pas pareil. Il a su redonner le sourire à MP, la rendre heureuse et puis, disons-nous que tout ça c'est grâce à Jarod qui la connaît assez pour savoir avec qui elle pourrait refaire sa vie ! Dites-moi au moins ce que vous en pensez, en bien tout comme en mal évidement !! Spéciale dédicace à Cebe89 qui m'a donné l'idée de faire cette fic, probablement sans s'en rendre compte mais merci quand même ! lol Bisous !!  
  
PS Léna, m'en veux pas si ce n'est qu'un demi happy end, le 8 mai n'est pas un jour comme les autres... 


End file.
